


Promises, Promises

by disdainfulAvenger



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disdainfulAvenger/pseuds/disdainfulAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have both changed over the years.</p><p>But this – this is familiar: the taste of Leliana’s mouth, the heat of her kisses, the silken feel of her hair between Josephine’s fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you like! <3

.

They have both changed over the years.

But _this_ – this is familiar: the taste of Leliana’s mouth, the heat of her kisses, the silken feel of her hair between Josephine’s fingers. The way she says Josephine’s name. The way she whispers Orlesian into Josephine’s ears, suggestive promises that make her blood sing.

Josephine replies in Antivan, and Leliana smirks down at her with hooded eyes, closing the distance between them swiftly, hungrily. And this – this Josephine knows well.

 _Very_ well.

.

“I like the chair.”

“Hmm?” Josephine glances up from a report. Leliana walks across the study, footsteps light despite her armour.

“I like the chair,” the spymaster repeats, leaning her hip against Josephine’s desk. “Is it comfortable? It looks comfortable.”

“Very.” Josephine notes Leliana’s growing smirk. “ _No_ ,” she says abruptly, trying not to blush, “we are _not_ using it for those purposes.”

“Of what purposes to you speak?” says the spymaster, in a deliberately poor attempt at innocence.

“You know what I mean – _I_ know what _you_ mean.” Josephine raises an eyebrow. “The Inquisitor is going to be here any moment. Diplomacy lessons. And I would rather not be—”

“Flustered?” Leliana leans closer. “It has always been so easy,” she confides, “to make you blush.”

Josephine raises an eyebrow, her cheeks darkening. Leliana leans back and folds her arms, seeming satisfied. “Did you come here to _fluster_ me,” Josephine begins, “or was there something else?”

Before Leliana can speak, there are footsteps, then a voice. “Am I interrupting?” Tarrant asks, standing in the doorway. His hair is ruffled and his lip is swollen. He has been sparring again, then. “I can come back later,” he suggests, eager to return to the training yard to throw some more soldiers around. “If you two have important advisor meetings that don’t require my presence, that is.”

“Not at all, Your Eminence” Josephine says, shooting a glance at Leliana. “Our spymaster was just leaving, in fact.”

“I was,” Leliana agrees. “Your Eminence, you should guard your face more. You keep dropping your hands when you fight.” Tarrant blinks and then nods, grinning at the spymaster. Leliana returns her gaze to Josephine and her lips pull into that smirk – _how can a smirk be so attractive?_ Josephine wonders in despair. “We will meet later, Josephine,” she says, and it is a promise with meaning. Then she leaves the room.

Josephine shifts uncomfortably and asks the Inquisitor to take a seat.

“Right,” she says, taking a breath. “Matters of diplomacy. You may be surprised by this, Your Eminence, but you _cannot_ wrestle Orlesian or Fereldan ambassadors until they agree to do what you want.”

Tarrant raises a dark eyebrow. “But what if they insult me?”

“ _No_ ,” she says, resisting the urge to press a hand to her temple. “There are other ways to respond to insults than with your fists, Your Eminence.”

He sighs. “And you have the difficult task of teaching me this. Let us begin, then.”

“Yes,” she says, trying to banish the image of Leliana’s smirk from her mind, “let us begin.”

.

Leliana returns at night, wearing a shirt and pants instead of her usual armour and cowl. “Are you busy?” she asks, stepping into the study quietly, shutting the door behind her. “Or have you important meetings where you cannot be flustered?” There is a hint of teasing in her tones, a glint in her sky blue eyes.

“No,” Josephine says, smiling. She sets down her quill and moves her chair back from her desk. “Come here,” she adds, and watches as Leliana walks towards her. Leliana reaches the chair and Josephine tugs the spymaster down, prompting Leliana to swing her legs over Josephine’s and straddle her. “You are,” Josephine begins, “impossible at times. Do you _really_ enjoy teasing me that much?”

“I like seeing you blush,” Leliana says, one hand reaching up to trace Josephine’s jawline. “You blush from head to toe. It is such a pretty picture.”

“If you say so,” Josephine murmurs, and leans forwards, pressing her lips to Leliana’s throat. “I can think of prettier things,” she murmurs against Leliana’s quickening pulse, as her hands drift lower and lower…

“Can you?” asks the spymaster, as Josephine’s hands find their way under her shirt, fingers tracing the taut muscles of her abdomen. “You should tell me of these things.”

“I should,” Josephine agrees, and so she tells Leliana in Antivan, her clever words alone enough to make Leliana groan.

“Promises, promises,” breathes the spymaster, one hand winding its way through Josephine’s hair, “and you have always been so good with your words, but what of your actions?”

“I think you should find them agreeable,” Josephine replies, tilting her head up to capture Leliana’s lips.

“I always have,” Leliana says, smiling against her lips. “Always.”

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for kudos and comments! <3

.

“Tarrant asked if we had been…previously involved.”

Leliana glances up from where she kneels, her nimble fingers slipping Josephine’s right boot off easily. “And?” asks the spymaster. “What did you say?”

Josephine swallows as those clever fingers trail up her leg. Then, remembering the answer she had given Tarrant, she winces. “That you were…like an older sister to me.”

Leliana stares up, amusement slowly appearing upon her face. She cups Josephine’s calf and squeezes gently. “You joke, surely.”

Josephine frowns. “Why would I joke about this?”

Leliana stares at her for a while. Then – with exaggerated slowness, Josephine thinks – she leans forwards, until she rests her forehead against Josephine’s right knee. Her shoulders are shaking. Silent laughter.

“Oh, Josie,” says the redhead, “why did you say _that_ , of all things?”

“I didn’t know what else to say!” she protests. “I was _flustered_. Do you think I was expecting him to ask about us? No! One minute we were talking about the guests at Skyhold, and then suddenly he was asking about _us_.”

“You could have told him it was none of his business,” offers the spymaster.

“He is the _Inquisitor_ , Leliana.”

“So? He always asks questions, yes, but that does not mean he expects answers.” Leliana sighs and sets about taking off the other boot. “We will have to explain this, somehow.”

Josephine blinks. “Alright, then,” she agrees. Then her attention turns to other, more important things – Leliana’s hands sliding off her pants, then her underclothes, and finally those hands moving up her thighs, as the spymaster stares up at her with darkening blue eyes. Josephine bites her lip at the sight of Leliana kneeling between her legs, and she feels her pulse quicken suddenly, causing her to breathe in sharply.

Leliana’s lips curve up in response to this. “Lay back,” she murmurs in Orlesian, tones low and _very_ suggestive.

Josephine’s fingers slip through Leliana’s hair. “How could I say no?” the ambassador replies in the same language. So she lays back as Leliana kisses her way up one thigh, and soon everything is forgotten: it is just the two of them, alone in Josephine’s bedroom, and that is all that matters for the present.

.

Afterwards, with sweat still cooling upon their skin, Josephine lays a hand upon Leliana’s stomach and meets the spymaster’s eyes.

“So you think we should tell him?” she asks.

Leliana’s lips twitch. “I imagine _some_ explanation would be in order,” she says, before leaning closer to kiss Josephine, slowly and deeply.


End file.
